


Let Me Love You

by Spooks_on_Parade



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Married Couple, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sneaking Out, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooks_on_Parade/pseuds/Spooks_on_Parade
Summary: "Wa-wait!" Persephone panted, "We can't!""We most assuredly can," Hades murmured resolutely into the slender column of her neck as he ravished her skin there."But what if we get- ah! -caught?""I guess we'll just have to be quiet then, won't we, my Queen?"





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations!! I should be working on other fics, buuut I wrote this instead because I felt like it 😀
> 
> HEADS UP: There are two slightly spoilery moments for episodes 79 and 80, but they are taken out of context, so proceed with caution unless you fast pass. I just really didn't want to wait three whole weeks to post this because I am incredibly impatient.
> 
> And, as always, Kudos, comments, and constructive criticisms are always welcome!

* * *

"And-and then these two mortals-"

"_Stupid_ mortals."

"-just waltz in like they own the place and start yelling that they're there to _'rescue'_ me from my imprisonment!" Persephone explained animatedly through her laughter.

"One of them had the absolute _gall_ to announce that he was going to make her his _bride_, if you can believe that!" Hades added, also laughing, but a tad more reserved than his wife.

"No fuckin' way," Poseidon guffawed loudly as he leaned foward, "What did you do?"

"Well, of course, we couldn't have them thinking that I was holding my Queen against her will, so I called her down to explain the situation to the gentlemen very diplomatically."

"I fused their asses to a rock slab," she deadpanned, her eyes flashing red for a brief second, all the while Hades sniggered beside her.

"They're still down there!" He blurted gleefully.

"Oh, Hades..." Hera tsked as she downed the last of her old fashioned, "leaving two live ones there is going to ruin your whole aesthetic."

"Well, _I_ for one would _never_ allow them to live if anyone tried to steal you away, my _darling_ Hera," Zeus crooned, dropping his arm across his wife's shoulders. She just rolled her eyes.

"How did they even get in? Don't you have, like, gates and guards and shit?" Poseidon asked, genuinely interested. His older brother was usually so stingy with the details of his life it was refreshing to see him actually having a good time for a change.

"Ya know," he answered, scratching at his jaw, "I never even thought to ask..." He turned to Persephone then, "Maybe we should get the Furies to find out when we get home? They've been feeling a bit... _restless_ lately." The whites of his eyes bled red with wicked intent.

"And Cerberus too," she cooed as she leaned closer, her eyes the same devious shade, "I know he's been _so_ upset about them sneaking by him." The corners of their mouths curled into cruel twin grins as they all but nuzzled each other in their nearness.

_"Ahem!"_ Hera cleared her throat before standing and daintily shaking her lowball back and forth with her fingertips. "Well, _I_ need a fresh drink. Anyone else?" she asked more to break up the moment than to actually be polite. When no one answered she excused herself to the kitchen where she hid her more expensive liquors and liqueurs.

A few quiet seconds ticked by before Zeus kicked back the rest of his appletini like a shot. "Me too!" he proclaimed loudly before heading determinedly after his wife.

With their hosts' abandonment, the three remaining royals sat awkwardly in silence as they sipped on their respective drinks.

Poseidon restlessly tapped a fingernail against the top of his beer can. "Ssso-"

"I think I'm gonna step out for some air," Persephone interrupted, unintentionally. As soon as her words left her mouth she made to apologise, but Poseidon just waved her off, unbothered. She stood from the sofa with a timid smile and turned to walk around instead of cutting between them.

The God of the Sea watched with interest as she passed behind his brother and arched his brow at the slight shiver that ran through him before he too stood up and headed towards the courtyard, not even bothering to excuse himself. 

"Rude," Poseidon said aloud to no one before slurping from his beer.

* * *

"It's not every day you tap twice," He said, referring to the gentle taps to his shoulder as she walked passed him. He slid smoothly through the darkness along the wall until he reached Persephone's side. "Is everything alright?"

"Of course!" she said a little too eagerly.

Hades cocked his eyebrow and waited.

She sighed, "It's just... Did Hera seem... kinda _weird?_ Just now?"

"Not particularly, no," he watched his wife's shoulders droop and took a deep breath. "Hera has a tendency to get jealous, whether she means to or not... I suppose it's a pretty common emotion among our kind. I seem to recall a certain pink flower goddess who could get pretty green-eyed too," he teased, lacing his fingers with hers before lifting her hand to his lips.

"Yeah, well... You're one to talk. And I only got jealous because I wanted your atten... tion..." She paused for a thought. "... Hades... is Hera jealous because you're... with me?"

_"Of course not,"_ he assured her, taking her other hand into his as well, so that they were now facing each other. "... I mean, maybe a little... But, it's not like that, I swear."

Persephone kept her head bowed and her eyes low.

"Hey," he dipped his head down so that he could meet her gaze, "I would _never_ do _anything_ like that to you, okay?"

She nodded once in response, her eyes still downcast. He wasn't satisfied. In one swift motion he suddenly had her pressed between himself and the wall, her legs wrapped tight around his waist and her hands gripping his shoulders. "Listen up and listen well, Little Goddess," he commanded as she watched him with saucer-wide eyes, "you are the only single person in this whole gods-forsaken universe that I care about." His tone and eyes softened, "I love _you_ and _only_ you." He placed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I want to be with only you. *kiss* Touch only you. *kiss* And share my life with only you. *kiss* Understand?" he asked resting his forehead against hers.

"Hades..."

"Do you understand? _Only you."_

"I... I understand."

Without another word he crushed his mouth to hers, desperate to pour every ounce of his devotion and love into his kiss. 

Persephone hummed with parted lips, allowing him to slip his tongue inside to dance with hers. One of her hands slid up to grip the back of his head while her other clutched desperately at his shoulder. She gasped out his name on an exhale when he ground his stiff erection against her inner thigh.

"Wa-wait!" she panted, "We can't!"

"We most assuredly can," he murmured resolutely into the slender column of her neck as he ravished her skin there.

"But what if we get- ah! -caught?"

"I guess we'll just have to be quiet then, won't we, my Queen?" he purred, his large hands creeping beneath the fabric of her bunched skirt.

"Hades..."

"Shhh..." he whispered, "Just let me love you, Persephone." He took the shell of her ear gently between his teeth, nibbling and licking until her body began to writhe and undulate wantonly against his.

"Oh!" she gasped breathlessly as his knuckles brushed along her core before pulling aside the soft, lacy material of her panties.

Hades groaned deep in his throat when he felt how wet she was for him already. "So responsive..." he cooed, "My little Queen. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were enjoying this. Does the possibility of getting caught excite you?"

She squirmed against his teasing fingers, seeking more contact, as they slipped so slowly against her slick heat. "Hades, please..." she mewled softly.

He chuckled low in her ear, "You don't have to beg, my love. I am more than willing to give." Without hesitation he buried one thick finger deep inside her fluttering sheath causing her breath to catch in her chest.

Gods, she was so beautiful. Her long hair, scattered with deep blue flowers, draped around her shoulders while she rode his hand. The way her breasts rose and fell against his chest as she sucked in every whispered breath through those pouty lips. Her flushed skin, even brighter than usual, and how she reacted to his very presence. "My beautiful wife. My Persephone," he said nuzzling her temple, placing a tender kiss there before sinking another finger into her trembling body.

She whimpered slightly, her bottom lip tucking between her teeth as her walls stretched wide to accommodate his exquisite intrusion. 

"Will you come for me, Sweetness? Can you come for me this way?"

She shook her head, "I... I want you inside me, Hades... I need you... Please!"

"Shhh... Then you will have me," he promised quietly, withdrawing his hand. He struggled with the buckle of his belt, his fingers still slick with her lust, but he finally loosened it and unfastened his trousers, working them down over his hips just enough to release his swollen cock. "Are you ready, my love?" he asked, rubbing the head of his arousal against her entrance, coating himself in her wetness.

"Yes," she pleaded breathlessly, "Please, Hades, I- Ahhh-!" 

He quickly slammed his mouth to hers, swallowing her sonorous cry as he worked to submerge himself fully inside her. His breathing became ragged with his own repressed moans as her body greedily took him in until he was sheathed to the hilt. "Oh my gods, Persephone," his lips trembled against hers.

He filled her so completely and she was so tight around him that he didn't even have to move before the beginnings of her orgasm washed over her. Her hips bucked wildly against his as he held still within her, letting her ride him uncontrollably, squeezing and clenching his cock without mercy.

She collapsed bonelessly in his arms, panting heavily against his shoulder, when her tightened muscles finally relinquished their delicious grip. "I'm sorry," she whimpered, "I didn't mean t-"

He kissed her sweetly, silencing her apology. "You're amazing," he told her, his voice shaking with need. Slowly, so slowly, he withdrew from her before pushing back in, rolling his hips against hers in an almost soothing rhythm. 

She sniffled as tears welled in her eyes at the overwhelming feelings swirling inside her. "I love you so much, Hades," she sobbed, her voice cracking as she tried to hold it all in.

"I love you, my Persephone," he said, brushing a fallen tear away with his thumb. His gentle thrusts came to a slow stop. "We should probably get back inside before they come looking for us."

"But... what about you?"

"I can wait," he assured her with a soft smile, "I only wanted to make love to you." He kissed her again before easing himself out of her and setting her back down. 

She wobbled slightly, needing to lean against him while her legs remembered how to work, and apologized again when she saw him grimace as he tucked his still hard and now sticky erection back into his clothes. 

"I'll survive," he chuckled, flashing her a wink as his lips pulled into a charming grin, "You can make it up to me later."

The lights to the courtyard suddenly blazed on, causing them both to squint at the obnoxious brightness.

"You guys are still here?" came Zeus's voice, almost as obnoxious as the lights. "Poseidon left ages ago. _Go home,"_ he said with finality before slamming the door, locking it for good measure, and shutting off the lights once more.


End file.
